Barney Stinson
Barnabas "Barney" Stinson ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie und wird von Neil Patrick Harris dargestellt. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Philipp Moog. Er wurde 1976 geboren. Allgemein Barney ist der Womanizer der Gruppe. Er denkt er sei der beste Freund von Ted, jedoch meint dieser immer wieder, dass das Marshall sei. So gibt es immer wieder eine Art "Kampf", wer nun Teds bester Freund ist. Barney arbeitet bei der Goliath National Bank in einer unbekannten, aber sehr hohen Position, da er sehr viel Geld verdient. Wenn seine Freunde ihn nach seiner Position Fragen antwortet er mit einem verächtlichen "Bitte". Man sieht ihn fast nie arbeiten, er hat sogar einen Anrufbeantworterspruch eigens für seine Vorgesetzten erstellt, um diese davon zu überzeugen, dass er arbeitet. Barney schreibt einen Blog, den aber, bis auf Ted manchmal, keiner der Gruppe liest. Er liebt es andere Menschen zu manipulieren und steht vollends hinter seinen Taten, auch wenn er sonst gerne lügt. Er hat fast jeden Abend eine andere Frau und ein Apartment, das dafür ausgelegt ist, die One-Night-Stands wieder zu vergraulen. Er kann aber auch ernste Beziehungen führen. Man erfährt von Barneys erster Freundin, Shannon, schon in der''' ersten Staffel. Barney ist bekannt dafür, sehr oft das Lusty Leopard zu besuchen, außerdem trägt er fast immer Anzüge. thumb Barney hat einen Halbbruder, James Stinson, der in der '''zweiten Staffel zu Besuch kommt. Die Beiden sind früher immer zusammen in die Clubs gegangen, doch James ist schwul und hat jetzt einen Verlobten und einen Sohn. Das wiederspricht Barneys Weltansichten natürlich komplett, denn er ist gänzlich gegen die Ehe. Seine Mutter hat ihm einmal gesagt, sein Vater wäre Bob Barker, weshalb er auch einmal in dessen Show mitmacht. Am Ende der 2. Staffel traut Barney Lily und Marshall. Barney hat zudem mehrere Theorien. Als Ted in der dritten Staffel mit seiner neuen Freundin Blah Blah in die Bar kommt, stellt er ithumb|left|254px|Barney zeigt seine "Heiß/Irre Skala".hnen auch gleich Die Heiß/Irre Skala vor. Einmal will sich sogar einer seiner One-Night-Stands an ihm rächen, indem sie alle anderen Frauen mit denen er spricht vorwarnt. Gegen Ende dieser Staffel schläft Barney mit Robin, nachdem sie sehr traurig war weil Simon sie verlassen hat. Er verliebt sich in sie. Barney liebt die Herausforderung. Das sieht man auch in Staffel 4, wo Barney wettet, dass er mit 83 noch 21-jährige verführen kann. In dieser Staffel lernt er auch Teds Schwester Heather kennen, über die er schon des Öfteren Weihnachtslieder gesungen hat, wie er mit ihr schlafen will. Ted hat sie immer von ihm ferngehalten, jedoch lernt er sie jetzt kennen. Es wird auch enthüllt, dass Barney bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegenüber seiner Mutter so getan hat, als wäre er verheiratet und hätte einen Sohn. Das waren aber nur Schauspieler. Im Staffelfinale küssen Robin und er sich und die beiden werden ein Paar. Seine mangelnde Erfahrung in Beziehungen bringt ihn dazu in der fünften Staffel bei Ted eine Art "Robin Grundkurs" mitzumachen. In dieser Folge erfährt man, dass er anscheinend ADHS hat. Es ist zwischen Robin und Barney aber bald wieder Schluss. Barney stellt in dieser Staffel auch Das Playbook vor, von dem er schon oft gesprochen hat. Barney lernt Karina kennen, mit der er unbdingt schlafen möchte. Sie hasst allerdings Männer in Anzügen, weshalb Barney eine Zeit lang sogar keine trägt. Schon bald darauf folgt Anita, diese lässt er aber für Robin, die immer noch verletzt war weil sie Schluss gemacht hatten, gehen. In Staffel 6 lernt Barney endlich seinen Vater kennen, der ihn schon in seiner Kindheit verlassen hat. Außerdem wird Barneys Doppelgänger entdeckt, somit hat die Gruppe alle Doppelgänger gefunden. Er lernt außerdem Nora kennen, in die er sich verliebt und mit der er eine Beziehung führt. Er belügt sie aber sehr oft, was sie enttäuscht und sie dazu veranlasst, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Im Zukunftsvorrausblick sieht man Barneys Hochzeit. Aufgrund Barneys Vorliebe für die Herausforderung schließt er in Staffel 7 mit Marshall eine Wette ab. Er verliert aber und muss dann ein Jahr lang Die Entchenkrawatte tragen. Er macht mit Marshall aber einen Deal und darf aufhören sie zu tragen, Marshall bekommt dafür 3 weitere Ohrfeigen. Er will nicht lächerlich aussehen, wenn er Noras Eltern trifft. Mit dieser kommt er in der siebten Staffel erneut zusammen, allerdings betrügt er sie mit Robin und sie macht erneut Schluss. Es ist unbekannt ob sie zurückkommt. In der dritten Folge der siebten Staffel, als Ted Victoria wieder trifft, erfährt man, dass es zwischen Barney, Robin und ihm nicht ewig klappen wird. Es ist aber noch nicht bekannt, wann die Freundschaft zerbricht. Schließlich lernt Barney Quinn kennen. Die beiden kommen zusammen und Quinn zieht sogar bei ihm ein. Im Staffelfinale macht er Quinn einen Heiratsantrag, es wird aber am Ende enthüllt, dass Robin seine Frau wird. Beziehungen 'Ted Mosby' *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Barney'' Ted und Barney haben sich auf der Toilette des MacLarens kennengelernt. Ted und Barney sind Bros und beste Freunde. Barney bezeichnet sich immer als Teds bester Freund, während dieser sagt, dass Marshall sein bester Freund ist. Barney spielt gerne Teds Co-Piloten, meistens eingeleitet durch den Satz "Kennen Sie Ted?". Auch Ted hilft Barney gerne dabei, Frauen aufzureißen. Ihre Freundschaft wird in der dritten Staffel kurz unterbrochen, da Barney mit Robin schläft. Im Staffelfinale kann Ted ihm allerdings wieder verzeihen. thumb 'Robin Scherbatsky' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Robin'' Robin und Barney sind anfangs nur befreundet, aber schließlich schlafen sie miteinander, nachdem sie sich ein altes Musikvideo von Robin angesehen haben. Sie beschließen, vorerst niemandem davon zu erzählen, was sie schließlich aber nicht schaffen. Danach ist Barney aber immer noch in Robin verliebt, er bezeichnet sie vor Lily und Marshall als seine Traumfrau. Schließlich tun Robin und Ted ihm sehr weh, als sie mit dem Versöhnungssex in ihrer Gemeinschaftswohnung beginnen. Als Barney Robin schließlich seine Liebe gesteht, begreift sie es gar nicht. Barney und Robin beginnen bald darauf eine Beziehung, die aber auch zu Ende geht. Danach sind beide wieder befreundet. In der siebten Staffel ist Robin mit Kevin (ihrem Therapeuten) liiert und Barney versucht es erneut mit Nora. Jedoch bemerken Robin und Barney, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für einander empfinden und schlafen schlussendlich auch miteinander. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen, nachdem sie mit ihren Freunden schlussgemacht haben, um ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben zu lassen - jedoch hält diese Vereinbarung nur Barney ein. Er trennt sich von Nora. Robin hingegen lässt Barney abblitzen und datet Kevin weiterhin. Einige Folgen später glaubt Robin schwanger zu sein - von Barney. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Robin doch nicht schwanger ist und auch nie Kinder bekommen kann. Nachdem Barney im Staffelfinale der 7. Staffel Quinn einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, wird enthüllt, dass er doch Robin heiraten wird. Robin beginnt in Staffel 7 auch damit, Barney zu verspotten, als er herausfindet, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. In Staffel 8 Folge 12 verloben sich die Beiden, nachdem er sie mit dem letzten Trick des Playbooks, welches er vermeintlich verbrannt hatte, auf das WWN-Gebäude gelockt hatte. 'Marshall Eriksen' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Barney'' Barney und Marshall haben am Anfang der Serie noch keine ausgeprägte Freundschaft, schließlich jedoch freunden sich die beiden doch besser miteinander an. In der zweiten Staffel agieren sie kurzzeitig als Baggerpartner. Es gibt auch eine unveröffentlichte Szene, in der Marshall Barney küsst. thumb|Barney und Marshall. 'Lily Aldrin' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Lily'' Lily und Barney haben am Anfang auch noch keine feste Beziehung zueinander, was sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit verändert und in Freundschaft umwandelt. Barney stellt bei Lily manchmal fest, wie Frauen denken und redet mit ihr zum Beispiel darüber, dass er in Robin verliebt ist. Er sorgte zudem in Staffel 2 dafür, dass Lily von San Franciso zurück zu Marshall kam.thumb|Bild aus der Folge "Das perfekte Paar" Mag * Robin Scherbatsky * Ted Mosbythumb|242px * Lily Aldrin * Marshall Eriksen * Sich selbst * Heather Mosby * Quinn Garvey * Nora * James Stinson * Die Backstreet Boys * Halb-Asiatinnen * Teds Mutter * Frauen unter 30 * Möpse aller Art * Seinen Neffen * Frauen mit Vaterkomplex * GNB * Libanesinnen * Anzüge * Krawatten * Seide[[Datei:Show-image_org-09012612983170.jpg|thumb|Barney in einer Szene aus Dirty Dancing]] * Frauen * Kennen Sie Ted? spielen * den Satz: "Das wird legen.. - es kommt gleich... - ..där!" * One-Night-Stands * Das Lusty Leopard * Lasertag * Sommerkleider * seinen Blog * seinen Twitter-Account * High Fives * Drehstühle * Sich Geschichten über sein Leben ausdenken * Scotch Whisky, Brandy und Gintonic * Den Bro Code * Das Playbook * Star Wars * Die "Ewoks" * Doppelseitige Dildo´s * Singen * Chinesische Spiele * Maniküren und Pediküren * Schemen auf Tafeln zu verdeutlichen * Victoria's Secret-Models * Heidi Klum * Scarlett Johansson * den Werd Aufgedreht - Mix * Massagen * thumb|Barney, verkleidet als alter Mann.Zigarren * Stripperinnen * Pornos (seiner Meinung nach Amerikas wichtigster kultureller Export) * Robin wegen ihrer Teenie-Sendung Spaceteens, sowie ihren Singles "Let's Go To The Mall" und "Sandcastles in the Sand" auslachen * Frauen, die nicht wissen was sie wollen * Universitäten-Bingo * Zaubertricks * MacLaren's Pub * Wetten * Bimbos. * seine Arbeit * Den Begriff des "Bro" * Roboter gegen Wrestler * Die Zahl 83 * Awesome!! * Wetten der Gruppe anzunehmen * Racheaktionen planen und ausführen * Frauen die in der Vergangenheit traumatische Erlebnisse (Väter) hatten * Marshalls Fiero (er liebt ihn und hasst ihn zugleich) Mag nicht * Gefühle Preis geben * Monogamie * Kinder vor 45 bekommen * Ohrfeigen * seinen Spitznamen "Swarley" * New Jersey * Kanada * vor 40 heiraten thumb|Barney vor acht Jahren. * Leute, die schwarze Anzüge mit braunen Schuhen tragen * Kitsch * Gefühlsduselige Menschen * Frauen über 30 (außer Robin und Lily, sowie "Pumas") * Wetten zu verlieren * Die Entchen-Krawatte * kaputte/dreckige Anzüge * Marshalls Fiero * Ohrfeigen von Marshall * Wenn jemand seine Wohnung umstellt * sein früheres ich * Chinesisch, indisch und mexikanisch -> er denkt alle drei Sachen sind das gleiche, da es komisches Fleisch, komische Musik und dazu Reis gibt. * High Six geben * Die Murtaugh Liste (seit er bis auf den letzten Punkt sämtliche Aktivitäten davon gemacht hat) * Das Wort Bra Typisch Barney * Er erscheint stets mit Anzug und Krawatte * Das Wort "Legen...", warte, es kommt gleich, "...där"! * Die Zahl 83 * Zitate aus dem Bro Code oder dem Playbook * High-Fives und Fistbumps, auf die zumeist keiner reagiert. * Der Satz "Anzug an!" * Er hält sich für Teds besten Freund * Er zwingt andere, ihm in die Augen zu schauen * Er ohrfeigt andere und wird geohrfeigt. * Er unterbricht Sätze und Wörter mit "Es kommt gleich" * Das Spiel "Kennen Sie Ted?" * Er tritt in Räume und sagt: "Daddy ist hier/Daddy ist zurück" * Er beginnt Telefonate mit dem Satz "Erzähls/Sags Barney!" * Nach seinen Geschichten und Theorien, die oft erfunden sind sagt er: "Wahre Geschichte!" * Wenn er etwas beginnt, bringt er es auch zuende. * Er fotografiert und filmt Frauen, mit denen er schläft. * Er lacht Robin für ihre Teeniesendung Spaceteens aus und verspottet ihre Musikvideos. * Er zeigt anderen Zaubertricks. * Er erfindet eigene Wörter und Begriffe * Er spricht Gott mit "Bro" an. * Wenn jemand sagt, dass etwas unmöglich sei, bezieht er dies auf sich und sagt: "Herausforderung angenommen!", aber nur wenn es damit zu tun hat, Frauen flach zu legen. * Auch wenn Barney oft sehr selbstsüchtig, besserwisserisch, verlogen und sexistisch ist, zögert er oft keine Sekunde, Geld und Zeit in das Wohl seiner Freunde zu investieren. So schenkt er Lily und Marshall alles, was er bei "Der Preis ist heiß" gewonnen hat, zur Hochzeit. Er ist es auch, der zu Lily fliegt und sie bittet, zu Marshall zurückzukehren. Er bringt ihr sogar ein Flugticket nach New York mit. Barney legt sich für seine Freunde auch mit der Polizei an. Als Lily und Marshall zu einer Band wollen, die sie als Hochzeitsband in Betracht ziehen, klaut er einen Teil einer Maskottchen-Verkleidung, um zwei Wachleute abzulenken, die sie nicht reinlassen wollen, da es eine Schulveranstaltung ist. * Trotz seines Lebenswandels telefoniert er jeden Abend mit seiner Mutter und geht Sonntags in die Kirche. * Er redet gern von seinen Bettgeschichten und hat scheinbar sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet, Frauen rumzukriegen. * Seine Schwächen, die in der Folge "Glück und Glas" deutlich werden, sind Machosprüche, eine hohe Quietschstimme und, dass er oft vom Thema abschweift und nicht mehr weiß, worum es geht. * Er zeigt seinen Freunden gerne lustige und schockierende Videos aus dem Internet, z. B. "Ein Hund scheißt auf ein Baby". * Er versteht den Sinn von diesen Filmen nicht: Karate Kid, Der Terminator und Stirb Langsam. In "Karate Kid" war er gegen den Hauptprotagonisten und für den Rivalen, weil er behauptete, dass Daniel-San nichts von Karate verstanden habe und trotzdem das Karate Kid sei. Bei "Der Terminator" war er (wie der Name schon sagt) für den Terminator und für ihn war die traurigste Stelle des Films, als das rote Auge des Terminators ausging, bevor er die "blöden" Menschen tötete. Und in "Stirb Langsam" war er für Hans Gruber, weil er seiner Meinung nach der ist, "der langsam stirbt". * Er hat Probleme mit der Geografie. So verwechselt er Länder miteinander und weiß auch nicht, wo das jeweilige Land liegt. Außerdem hat er Probleme damit, wie viele Tage ein Monat hat. So behauptet er, dass der Oktober 30 statt 31 Tage hat. * Er zeigt zu seinen Freunden gern das Ich-beobachte-dich-''Zeichen und sagt "Sieh mich an.". * Wenn er Episoden aus seinem Leben erzählt, nutzt er manchmal Passagen aus Pornos. Nicht übernommen *In der US-amerikanischen Originalversion sagt Barney auch oft ''"Awesome!". Dies wird in der deutschen Synchronisation jedoch u.a. mit Hammer, super, genial, geil und cool übersetzt und so verliert sich die Häufigkeit. Spitznamen und Falsche Namen thumb|!thumb|Achtung ! Barnicel !!thumb| * Broda * Admiral Sack * Arnie Linson * Bro * Barn * Kackstelze * Barnito Supreme * Starney Binson * Barnstormer * Barn - did * Barnaby * Barnelle * Barney Westside * Barnman (& Robin) * Swarleythumb|240px|Swarley. * Swarls * Barn Door * Lackmen * El Comodore * Bob Swarley * Swar... es kommt gleich... ley * Swarles Barkley thumb|Barney zieht sich aus, um Sex mit Robin zu haben.thumb|Barneys Playbook * Swarlos * Mickey Mouse * Barnitude * Jennifer * Swarhili * Jack Package * Jack Pferdeschwanz * Henritze * The Commodore * Zipfelstürmer * Larney * Suarlosthumb|Barney als Schildkröte. * Ted Mosby * Miss Piggi * Baseballspieler, der im Vereinsanzug herumläuft. * Riddler * Kobold * Billiardtisch * Peter Pan * Bjarney * Lorenzo von Matterhorn * Julio von Matterhorn * Neil Armstrong * Kristof Doppelgänger * Mrs. Stinsfire * Tom Petersson * Barack Obama Jr. * Ignatius Peabody Nobel * Tin Man * Swarls Swarlington * The Barnacle * Barneys Barney * Geiles Bückstück * Blondi * Blarney * Barnster * Barnevil Zitate * "Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Porno und meinem Leben? Mein Leben ist besser ausgeleuchtet." * "'Das wird legen - es kommt gleich - där." * "Wenn ich traurig bin, hör ich einfach damit auf. Und bin stattdessen super drauf!" * "Eine Lüge ist einfach eine großartige Story, die jemand mit der Wahrheit versaut hat!" * "Komm schon, Ted, wir haben 2012. Glaubst du etwa, du findest eine süße Reisekauffrau, während du in einem Buchladen eine Zeitung durchblätterst? Nicht eins dieser drei Dinge gibt es mehr!" * "In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Scham-Drüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere ''Ich-finds-scharf-Drüse''''."''Eine Lüge ist einfach eine großartige Geschichte,die jemand mit der Wahrheit versaut hat Trivia thumb|132px|Dr. Stangelthumb|Eine reproduzierte Szene mit Doug im Hintergrund. *Er benutzt bei seinen erfundenen Statistiken immer die Zahl 83. *Er verlässt in der siebten Staffel seine Freundin wegen Robin, welche ihn letzten Endes sitzen lässt. *Er sieht auf Fotos immer gut aus und hat immer eine Hand an der Krawatte, egal zu welcher Gegebenheit das Foto geschossen wird. *Barney hat sehr schlechte Geografie-Kenntnisse, zum Beispiel glaubt er, Schweden und Frankreich seien ein und dasselbe und weiß nicht was Spanien ist. Ebenfalls glaubt er Kanada liege jenseits des Atlantiks. *Er mag weder chinesisches, noch indisches, noch mexikanisches Essen, da er denkt, dass diese sich nicht unterscheiden. *Sein Doppelgänger ist der Urologe Dr. Stangel, der in der sechsten Staffel die Fruchtbarkeit von Lily und Marshall prüft. *Sein erstes Mal hatte er später als die anderen, nämlich mit 23. *Er hätte gern Sex mit Scarlett Johansson. *Er spricht manchmal in einer sehr hohen Stimme, er benutzt oft Macho-Sprüche und driftet in Gesprächen oft ab.thumb *Er fällt, wenn er Rotwein trinkt, in einen Zustand der traurigen Klarheit *Ein Mobydouble hat einmal seinen Werd Aufgedreht - Mix geklaut. *In Staffel 7 erfährt er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. *Er glaubt, dass mit Sex alle Konflikte der Welt gelöst und der Weltfrieden hergestellt werden kann. *Auf Beerdigungen trägt er keine Anzüge. *Er möchte nackt beerdigt werden, da er die Welt so verlassen will, wie er sie betreten hat. *In Staffel 4 erfährt man, dass er bereits mindestens neunmal wegen sexueller Belästigung angeklagt wurde. Bezug zur Realität *Nachdem Barney sich in einer Folge, die in den USA am 16. November 2009 erstveröffentlicht wurde, Lorenzo von Matterhorn nannte, wurde dies zum meistgesuchten Googlebegriff . *Nachdem Barney sich einmal bei einer seiner Bettgeschichten als Ted Mosby ausgegeben hat, erstellte diese eine Website namens tedmosbyisajerk.com (dt.Ted Mosby ist ein Arsch). Diese kann jederzeit besichtigt werden: *Eine ebenfalls wirklich existierende Website ist sein oftmals erwähnter Blog: *Übersetzte und aufbereitete Teile des Blogs und weitere Inhalte findet man auch auf der deutschen Version des Blogs: en:Barney Stinson es:Barney Stinson it:Barney Stinson pt:Barney Stinson uk:Барні Стінсон Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Männer, die mit Robin zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9